


Living in the Past

by Merfilly



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a few maybes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in the Past

Jack's had plenty of reason to look back and think about how things could have been different. Maybe if Jack had taken what was dished out, instead of running away, Jack might not have seen death that up close and personal. If Jack had been a little slower, maybe it wouldn't have been Carolyn that died last. If New Mecca had been half as holy as Imam thought it was, maybe Jack wouldn't have made first kill there.

Maybe Jack wouldn't have needed to go looking for Riddick, if Jack had only known how to stay in one place.

Nothing about looking back was helpful, though, and Jack refuses to live in the past. Living in the past is for the dead, no matter if they're still breathing or not.

Jack's all about living, and living means looking forward, looking for the right sweet spot to make it possible.


End file.
